My Gift to Her
by Ferret mage
Summary: Will she ever know the feelings I have for her? A question that Tomoyo asked herself over and over again in her head. But when Sakura gives her a gift, Tomoyo gives her a gift of her own.


**Author's Notes: **Well my faithfull readers this will be first ever CCs fic, so thought I might as well make it a romance fic as well.

I must say it's pretty good considering I've only read one CCs book, (and only seen a handful of the anime!)

But for being my first fic I figured I might as well make it Romance one, and seeing how I think that Tomoyo/Sakura is cool, I might as well write about it.

Well, enjoy!!

Oh, I also don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, although I'd be filthy rich if I did...

* * *

Will she ever know how I feel for her...

I've asked myself this question over and over again in my mind, every minute, every hour was consumed with that very question.

You came to posess my every thought, every waking moment was filled with images of you.

I would stare longingly at you during school, during lunch, P. E., while you were busy cheerleading...

Damn...why do those skirts have to be so short...

My cheeks would become flushed, I would stutter, my knees growing weak while I thought of you constantly...

Your skin, your hair, throughout the day I would make any excuse to get close to you.

I would breath in your scent as we would walk in the halls, even the smell of soap and perfume smelt better when it was on you.

Your loveliness was what I had become most obssessed with in my life, they say it's good to have a hobbie, a healthy obsession to occupy your time with.

My obsession was you.

The costume's I developed for you hunting of the cards who grow more revealing and skimpier, my palms grow sweaty and my heart races everytime I see you in my designs.

I know that we are young, I know that to you it may be strange, for one girl to have feelings for another.

But what I know most of all that, deep down in my heart, that these feelings transcend anything that a person could feel for a friend of a sister.

It's love...

A love that is so deep seeded in my heart that it is stronger than anything I've felt before, a love like this couldn't be mistaken for something like puppy love.

This is a love that I felt for so many years, it's a love that I knew just had to be real.

I know it's something much more than what you'd call friendship, it's a love where I would do anything to be near you.

It's a love where I feel as if the world would end if I couldn't see you everyday.

It's a love I know you couldn't possibly share with me...

Each night I cry myself to sleep as I think of you, thoughts, fantasies, they all run through my head as the hours pass me by.

I think of what would become of us if I were to tell you of my feelings...

Would you pull back in disgust?

Would you laugh me in the face?

Or...dare I say it...dare I think it?

Would you fall into my arms, or would I fall into yours...

To hold each other tightly for all of eternity, the pure enjoyment of feeling each other's body pressed up against one another, the feeling of your lips against mine.

And will we end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become...

For I am not the one...

Thus each night my pillow would become soaked with tears and I would forever be left in my world of sorrow.

I thought that my pain and sorrow would last for the rest of my life, that I would be eternally sentenced to lament of never telling you.

Until...

I thought that you just invited me over yet another sleep over, we've done it for years since we were small children, so it was nothing special to you.

Although...I enjoyed whatever excuse I could find to be near you, I always enjoyed watching you sleep after all.

Like an angel that fell down from heaven I would always think...

The night went on as it usually did, you and me would talk about school and our favorite shows, we would eat dinner and probably play a prank on Touya...

But something was different about this night, you seemed...different somehow...

Even though we were constantly together, you seemed like you always wanted to get away from me.

I began to think wild and erratic thoughts as the night weaned on.

Does she not like me anymore!?

Did I do something to offend her!?

Does...Does she know of how I feel for her!?!

That last thought was almost enough to make me faint...

Thus I waited for you in my room while you were out getting something, I clinged onto the teddy bear I had brought over and resisted the temptation to cry.

No matter what I could to let you see me cry, I knew that if you would see me cry it would make you sad, and whenever you are sad...I'm sad...

Slowly your door creaked open and you walked into your room, and wiped my eyes free of any moisture and looked at you cheerfully.

But you seemed much more somber than you had appeared all day, something about seemed sad and almost a little bit afraid.

This wasn't my Sakura...my Sakura was brave and cheerful...that was the Sakura I had fallen in love with.

"Tomoyo..." You said and looked at me sheepishly, I could see a slight blush creeping up your face.

"I-I brought you something."

From behind your back you produced a small package, it was crudely wrapped up but that didn't matter to me.

I was just happy that you were near me again...

I took the package and smiled warmly at you, "I'm sure that whatever it is I'll love it" I said...

It didn't take me long to unwrap the paper and reveal what the git was.

I could belive my eyes...why would you give me such an important gift!?!

The Flower card...

Why would you give me one of the Clow Cards?? What was the purpose of giving one of the most powerful objects to me of all people!?

"S-Sakura..." I stuttered, I was still in shock of receiving this gift, "Why would you..."

Suddenly I found your middle finger pressed up against my lips, all the blood instantly rushed to my face as your finger silenced my questions.

"I knew you like that card and besides..."

Couldthis be what I've always hoped for?

"Tomoyo..." Your voice washed over my ears in a silky tone, I could already feel my knees go weak, "There is something I have to tell you..."

I could feel entire body turned to jelly as I looked up your beautiful face, I moved the Flower Card around in my palms while I leaned backwards to get a better look at you.

Your body...perfect...I just couldn't get enough of this feeling, this feeling of our two bodies so close together.

Then...you said it...

"Tomoyo-chan...I love you..."

My eyes grew wide, my palms began to sweat, and I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Did you just say what I though you said...did you actually say what I had thought for so many years?

I couldn't move a muscle as I looked up into your blushing visage, my entire body was wracked in shock as I contemplated what you had just said.

But almost instantly you removed your finger from lips and took several steps backwards, your face was once again filled with uncertainty and fear.

I hated that look...

"Tomoyo-chan...I..." This time you were the one who looked like you were made of jelly, "I sorry...

You turned around quickly and tried to leave your room, but no, not after all this time would I let you leave me so quickly.

I grabbed your hand tightly and refused to let go, you turned around and gave me an inquisitive look, but through that inquisitive look I saw something more.

Hope...and something else that I've seen in my own face for years...Love...

"Sakura..." I brought up my hand and cupped your chin in my palm, "Don't be sorry..."

"I...I love you too...

Words gave way to emotion as I stroked your chin with my fingers, I could see your knees shaking while I could feel my own shaking as well.

You brought your hand know and rubbed a single finger across my lips, I savored the feeling of having you touching my face.

Time flashed us by as we grew braver and braver with our fondiling, fingers were stroked against each other's cheeks and lips, our bodies edging closer and closer.

Not a word was spoken as we entwined our fingers together, the only thing that we communicated with was our feelings for each other.

I leaned my head in to brush my lips against your, only a few centimeters seperated me and you from our kiss.

Our bodies were now melded into one another now that enough time had passed, I marveled as to how well our bodies molded into each other's like liquid.

As if it were always meant to be...

We would grow braver and braver with our holding and touching, grips on each other would become tighter, I felt as if I would never let you go.

Your arms wrapped lovingly around my waist, whilst mine around your neck, could it be that this feeling would never end?

I sincerely hoped so.

Your hot breath against my neck, the smell of the strawberry scented shampoo you use, those cute polka dotted pajamas you wore, I adored everything about them.

"Sakura..." I whispered into your ear, I could feel your body shudder as I breathed on your neck.

"Here is my gift to you..."

She looked at me with hopefullness in her eyes, all other emotions and consequences were removed from her thoughts, she was back to the Sakura I loved the most.

It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought of us, it didn't matter if our parents disapproved, all that mattered to us was the feeling of pure love.

My gift to her...it was...

A kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So what did you guys think of it?? I'm personally proud of my work although it was a little bit weird to be writing in first person. Hehehehehehehehe....God I'm pathetic...

How many of you think it's werid that a guy writes this stuff?? Yeah well I did and you want to know why?

**Because I can!!!**

Anyway I've got a few request for those you who bother to read the notes, as you may have read, I've only read one book of CCS (The 1st) and I'd just like to know who this Eriol guy is!? It's killing me from the inside out!!

Second request, how many of you were dissapointed in the Cardcaptors anime here in America, I mean, they had like 10 episodes and they just dropped it all of sudden.

Now that's just what I call sloppy, although it be a lie if I said I didn't want to see the series be picked up again, but if they did then they better get all the episodes not just some. GRRRRRR!!!


End file.
